This invention is concerned with movable bulkheads for swimming pools. A typical prior art arrangement is illustrated in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,735 issued June 15, 1976. Essentially, the bulkheads comprise a frame supporting a platform or walkway and having at each side of the frame a barrier wall. Conventionally, the frame has been a box frame with the barrier wall means constituting frame support elements, or a double truss arrangement has been used in which the trusses are disposed at opposite longitudinal edges of the platform or a composite truss has been used with the trusses again disposed at the longitudinal edges of the platform. It has been conventional to assemble the bulkhead prior to delivery to the pool site and, upon delivery to the pool, to install the assembled structure. This is in many instances both cumbersome and difficult since the structures are relatively large.
Additionally, the bulkheads usually have a depth only slightly less than the minimum depth of the pool and with existing barriers this means that while the movement of the bulkhead within the deeper portions of the pool is relatively easy, great effort is required to move the bulkhead to the shallow end of the pool since the space beneath the bulkhead for the water to move from one side to the other of that structure becomes very limited.